


cherry flavored

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, CLASSROOM ?? IDK, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i just love the svt boys, it’s like . 1 am, my heart go badump badump for them, thank u for readin, this is also rlly short btw, uhh . uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he can taste the cherry flavored lollipop jun was eating on his own lips.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 43





	cherry flavored

**Author's Note:**

> also thanks for my three (3) bestf who helped me edit !!! i am Dumb , but that is ok since they r givin me that serotonin

he can taste the cherry flavored lollipop jun was eating on his own lips.

his fingers tensed up on the pages of his long forgotten notebook, trying to calm his heart down as the other leaned forward a little bit. minghao froze in place, his mind not working until there was a slight kick under the desk that was directly at his calf. he blinked, the sunlight slowly flowing in and filling up the slight cracks in the walls along with the wooden tables and chairs. 

the sunlight had flowed within jun’s hair, highlighting his smile when he was waving a hand in front of minghao’s face. the laughter filled up the empty classroom, sticking on to minghao’s mind and making him smile at the sight of the other laughing too much.

minghao scooted back and picked up his pencil that had fallen onto the ground, his gaze not dropping from jun’s face. he put it on the table as jun continued eating the lollipop, moving it around his mouth as he pointed at a math equation with the eraser end of his own pencil. the other chuckled and moved his notebook onto jun’s, the work already written out on the lined paper. 

it made jun huff, setting it aside so that he could copy it down before putting all of his attention on the boy sitting in front of him. 

light footsteps could be heard from the outside of the closed classroom, another pair of normal footsteps trailing behind it. yet, even with the smallest hint of someone catching them in an empty classroom, the two continued to exist, continued to live in their own world. minghao glanced at the outside world from a window, the trees staying at one place with the gentle sunlight shining on the smallest details.

he sighed quietly, his head turning back to the other when he had taken minghao’s hand into his own as he continued to copy the work. the faintest sounds of crunching came from jun’s mouth, the other slightly raising an eyebrow at it.

jun sat up before attempting to throw the leftover stick into the trash can across the room. he missed, minghao laughed.

minghao lightly rubbed jun’s hand with his thumb, the whole situation feeling as if it was meant to be with the two of them sitting together like this. he leaned forward and pecked him on the corner of his lips, accidentally missing where he wanted to kiss. the other looked up immediately, his eyes wide open as minghao giggled quietly with a shade of pink flushing his cheeks.

jun grinned at the sight, setting his pencil down as he put his two hands on the side of minghao’s face and pressed his lips on the other’s. minghao tugged at jun’s sleeves, the blissful feeling spreading throughout his entire mind at the thought of just them, just the two of them existing in such a wide world. 

the cherry taste still remained when jun pulled away, the two of them laughing at each other in the empty classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> be safe yall !!! pls stay home


End file.
